Diodeshipping one-shot
by MoonBeamStruck
Summary: Clemont thinks he's gay. When Ash finds out, what will happen? Clemont (Citron) x Ash (Satoshi)


Hello,  
This is the first story I ever wrote.  
My birth language is not English, so there can be some spelling mistakes in this story.  
Sorry for that! I just wanted to give it a try.  
I do not own pokémon and I do not make a profit out of this.  
This is just for fun.

 **This story contains boy x boy love. If you don't like this, then don't read.**  
Diodeshipping is the name of the shipping for Ash (Satoshi) and Clemont (Citron).

* * *

Clemont's pov

 _We're walking for hours now. My legs hurt and I can't wait to finally set up camp. I don't want to complain, I am not weak. I look to the others. Bonnie is talking to dedenne. I'm so happy for her. Learning to take care of others is a wonderful experience. Serena and Ash are talking about Ash his next gym battle. Ash … I can't help myself. I have these strange feelings for a few weeks. At first I didn't quite realized it. Whenever he smiles at me, I can't help to feel happy. When I'm tired or sad just one smile from Ash makes me feel better. When he looks at me, I feel so warm. I took me some time to realize what this was. I'm scared, Ash is a boy. Bonnie always tries to find me a wife. How am I going to explain to here that I think I'm gay? And Ash, just talking to him is hard. I don't want to lose my best friend. It's a good thing he's so dense. So many questions and no answers. Would Ash mind if I told him I think I'm gay? How would Ash react when he knows I like him? What about Serena, she likes Ash to. I just want an easy life, but nooo. Stupid feelings had to mess up for me._

 _Wait, … Is Ash looking to me?_

"Clemont, what do you think?"

 _Think? Think what exactly?_

Bonnie starts talking: "About camping here Clemont? Weren't you listening? Are you thinking about a girl?"

Before Bonnie can say more Clemont interrupt her. "Bonnie! I was NOT thinking about a girl. How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my love life?"

Bonnie smirks. "Why are you so red big brother? Are you hiding something? I knew it, who is she? Do I know her?"

Serena and Ash don't know what to do. After watching the two siblings arguing they decide enough is enough. Serena starts first. "Bonnie, why don't we go gather some firewood?" Bonnie is disappointed, but knowing Clemont won't tell anything she agrees. The two girls start walking away.

"So, we can set up the tents?"

Clemont looks at Ash. "Sounds good to me."

 _I can't believe Bonnie tried to have this conversation with me, again. Why was I blushing? Come on that means nothing!_

"Clemont, are you ok?"

"Wait, what? Yes … I' am fine."

 _When did Ash got so close to me? And why is his hand moving… to my arm? O no, am I blushing? Again? Noooo, this is not happening!_

When Ash his hand touches the inventors arm he starts to speak.

"Are you sure? Bonnie gave you a hard time. You can tell me everything, you know."

Ash saw Clemont's face getting red, but ignored it. He didn't want his friend to feel even more awkward.

"I … I know." Clemont stuttered. He was afraid to look at Ash.

"Sit down. I want to talk to you."

 _Talk? Talking is fine, isn't it? Does Ash know? What does he wants to talk about? Wait, maybe I just wait for him to start. That's it, just hear what he has to say. Maybe it's just about his gym battle, or something else…_

Ash sat next to Clemont. It was close enough to let their arms touch. By realizing this, the nerd started to blush again.

"So Ash, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. I wonder what's going on. You don't talk as much as you used to do. Is it because of something I have said? Have I done something wrong? What's bothering you? I want to help."

Clemont didn't knew what to do. He looked at his friend. Ash just … smiled.

 _Maybe it's okay to tell him? Just a little bit?_

Clemont felt like he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I … I, I think. I am."

 _Why was it so hard to say it? Ash is still smiling._

"Go on Clemont, I don't bite."

"I think I am … gay."

There it was, he said it.

 _Please don't hate me for this. Please I don't want to lose you Ash._

"It's okay, I don't judge you. I'm gay to."

 _Wait, what did Ash just say? Gay? Since when? And who? Do I have a chance? Don't be stupid, say something Clemont, anything._

"I, I didn't knew that."

"Clemont, I'm happy you said it. I know a long time now that I'm into boys. When I met you guys, I noticed Serena's feelings to me. I didn't told because I didn't wanted to hurt her."

 _He didn't told, cause of her? And he knows she loves him? Maybe he's not that dense after all?_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We share a tent. Some guys don't take it well they have to share a tent with a gay friend."

"Ash, I would never hate you for this."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

 _I can't believe it. I'm so happy, maybe I get a chance?_

"Have you a boyfriend?"

"I had one, a few years ago. But after a time it just didn't felt right anymore, so we broke up. We're still friends."

The inventor started to get curious.

 _He had a boyfriend? Does that mean, they must have kissed? I never have kissed anyone before. Should I ask him about it? He seems very open. I'm just going to do it._

"Soo, you kissed a boy before then? How was it?"

"It was nice. My first kiss was a mess. It was his first kiss to. So we were just trying and figuring it out. How was your first kiss?"

Clemont blushed. He couldn't say it. He felt so stupid, Ash had kissed someone before and he didn't. He just looked down, at his feet.

"Clemont?"

Ash started to realize why his friend got so quiet.

"It's okay. One day, you will have your first kiss to."

Clemont looked at Ash, who smiled. He felt a bit better.

"Sooo, you're gay. When did you found out?"

Without thinking Clemont answered his question.

"Around a week ago. It's … difficult. I don't know how to handle it."

"Clemont, … Do you have this feelings … for me?"

He didn't expected this.

 _How does he know? I mean, it could have been everyone, right?_

Then it hit hem. They were walking into the forest for something more than a week. The only boy next to him was… Ash.

 _I am so dumb. Why couldn't I have said a month or like a year? And why is Ash grinning like that?_

"I am so sorry Ash, I didn't mean to…"

"I like you to."

"Ash?"

"I started to have feelings for you, I just didn't told you because I thought you were straight."

"Ooow, you do? That's …"

"How about I help you with your first kiss?"

 _He what? First kiss? Now?_

Before he could answer, Ash had placed his hand on the inventors face. He started moving his face closer. Clemont could feel hem breathing on his skin. It felt warm. He looked in Ash his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Clemont nodded. And then he felt Ash press his lips to his.

 _It feels … warm and nice I think. Is that… his tongue? On my lip?_

Clemont gasped. Ash moved his tongue in his mouth. He started stroking the inventors tongue.

 _That feels so good. I cant' get enough of this! What can I do? Maybe I can move my tongue to?_

They started getting in to the kiss. Clemont moaned, as did Ash. They broke apart to breathe. When Clemont opened his eyes he saw Ash smiling.

"How was your first kiss?"

"It feels so good, can we do that again? Please?"

Ash started to laugh.

"Of course we can, we're boyfriends now. You can kiss me whenever you want."

Clemont felt very happy.

 _Boyfriends? We are boyfriends! I have a boyfriend!_

The inventor hugged his friend very tight.

"I love you, so much Ash!"

"I love you to!"


End file.
